Carpinomens
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: In the Percy Jackson world, said person cannot keep his nose out of other people's business. People keep having the same names. Soulmates are everything. I suck at writing summaries. Actually kind of The Name On Your Wrist crossover too, but I couldn't find it. Percabeth, Frazel, Reyna/Grover, Thalico, kind of Jasper. Keep in mind that this is an AU. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Explanations

**This is my first story so sorry if it's not very good. I also won't be able to update very constant because I'm not really the type to stick to one thing. Sorry.**

**This story is mainly Percy Jackson using Helen Horns' (author of The Name On Your Wrist) idea. So far, I haven't seen any other Percy Jackson/Name On Your Wrist crossovers yet so I think I can safely say that this plot is mostly my own. **

**Also, pretty much all my stories have Jason with a secret past (sorta) from Camp Jupiter, sorry about that.**

**Percabeth, Frazel, Reyna/Grover (I know, this one was my sister's idea), Thalico. Also includes Jasper.**

**This first chapter isn't really a chapter, it's sort of an introduction cause I'm changing some things in the original Percy Jackson world. I've also explained a bit about what a carpinomen is since I don't think that many people know about it.**

**Lastly, I'm very sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot (which I still feel is the first of it's kind, sorry if I'm being unnecessarily/unfairly possessive). All rights go to Rick Riordan and Helen Horns. **

* * *

Let's just stop assuming the story starts here, okay?

This is just to clear things up.

This story is mainly Percy Jackson and not really that much to do with the world Helen Horns created.

Percy Jackson's story remains mostly the same.

Annabeth's father only started hating her later, that is the kind of thing she tells Percy in the cave, and not that he hated her from the moment she appeared.

Luke Castellan's name is Perseus Castellan.

Frank Zhang's name is Leo Chan (it was going to be Leo Zhang but that felt a bit too awkward)

Nico originally pestered Thalia, then later Percy. He told Jason in Dalmatia that he liked Thalia and not Percy.

Jason has a secret past that is pretty much one hundred percent made-up. This includes having deceased best friends from Camp Jupiter and originally being best friends with Nico.

* * *

Your carpinomen is the name on your wrist, the name of your soulmate. There is an unspoken rule to never tell a soul the name on your wrist.

Most people wear wrist guards so that no one would see their carpinomen. People seeing each other's carpinomens tear relationships apart. Nobody wants that.


	2. Looking at your wrist

**Most of my chapters are pretty short, I just realized, they look a lot longer when I type them on my iPod. Anyway, this is the next chapter. Don't worry, it won't always be this boring.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Helen Horns.**

* * *

When Annabeth Chase was little, she had shown her wrist to her father and asked him what it said. That was the day he started hating her, he couldn't stand being around her or knowing who her soulmate was meant to be.

When she was nine, Perseus Castellan appeared as what she thought was an amazing stroke of fate. She was sure that Thalia Grace did not have his name on her wrist, and so he had to be her soulmate.

It was not until the final victory on Olympus when she had left Perseus Castellan's body lying unattended outside the great hall when she learned that Percy Jackson was actually Perseus Jackson.

Later, he took off his wrist guard for her.

Percy Jackson knew Annabeth was his soulmate from the moment he heard her name. However, he chose not to acknowledge it. Never mind that she was busy desperately chasing Perseus Castellan, never mind that Selena was always nudging him towards her. He kept his eyes focused on the war.

Thalia Grace never looked at her carpinomen. She never took off her wrist guard. She never wanted anything to do with love ever again. Only one person had ever seen her carpinomen, and he wouldn't remember because he had only been five months old at that point.

When she was little, she decided that she was not going to study her carpinomen when she was a teenager like everyone else. Love had ruined her mother and her own life too.

Perseus Castellan had shown her his wrist, that was enough.

Leo Valdaz wore a strip off cloth around his wrist instead of a wrist guard, he had never had enough money to buy one. The name on his wrist was unfamiliar to him. He was still waiting.

Leo Chan found his soulmate the moment he stepped into camp. But after six months of knowing her and living with her, he had not gotten the courage to show Hazel her name on his wrist.

When Hazel saw the carpinomen on her wrist, she decided not to believe in it like a lot in her time were and had let her feelings run wild with Sammy Valdaz. Now, she stood staring between the two Leos, not understanding that the easiest way was to ask them about their own.

Piper McLean had always been worried about the common name on her wrist. There were two Jasons at Camp Half-Blood, multiple at Camp Jupiter, and at least one at every school she had ever attended, along with the occasional part-time waiter. She was glad her search had come to an end.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano still stared at the name on her wrist that was familiar yet terribly unreal.

Jason Grace was always suspected to have Piper's name on his wrist. It would explain how the handsomest boy to set foot in both camps had ignored everyone, crushed Reyna's useless hopes and hooked up with the daughter of Aphrodite so easily without a second thought. Nobody even dared to ask him. He wouldn't have told them the very much more common name that was his carpinomen. The name that was not Piper.

Selena Beaugard, once the expert daughter of Aphrodite for carpinomens, had told every that it was possible to be happy with someone other than your soulmate, but if it was your soulmate you would be happy for life. The girl had explained that if your soulmate died, whether you knew about them or not, you would soon follow because each had a small part of the other's soul.

After she died a war hero not two days after her own soulmate, Charles Beckerdorf, no one else dared or even had the heart to challenge her except the number one expert on death, Nico di Angelo.

The son of Hades did not wear a wrist guard. He wore black or navy blue long-sleeved shirts that came up to his wrists, which were not uncommon. He, however, was one of the few people who did not wear a wrist guard.

In the time he came from, no one wore wrist guards except the most famous celebrities, which was most people's reasoning for his odd habit. Very few people knew that in fact he and his sister had to wear wrist guards from from young since their mother was one.

There was a rumor that Nico di Angelo did not have a carpinomen, a speculation that troubled particular people very much.

But then again, nobody ever saw his wrist.


	3. Arguments and Crying

**It may seem weird that I updated three chapters in the matter of a few minutes but actually it just took me awhile to get the courage to put this stuff up here so I already had the first three chapters (if things this short can actually be called chapters) written. I probably won't be updating for awhile, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of doing this. I only the the plot. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Helen Horns**

* * *

Percy Jackson was mad.

This wasn't odd. The young son of Hades had become even more infuriating as of late. Technically, it was his own fault for being so curious about Nico's carpinomen. He had been prying about it constantly ever since the war of the giants.

People were starting to stare. Percy was yelling at him and Nico was looking close to his breaking point.

The hunters showed up, Thalia in the lead, flipping her growing hair and said, "Boys. Honestly."

Nico couldn't stand it anymore. He yelled. He lost his cool for the first time almost everyone had ever seen.

"My carpinomen is none of your business! Just stay out of my life!" he yelled, voice caught between desperation and sorrow.

Percy, who is this close to finally figuring out this kid's damn problem so he can finally help, quickly gets over his shock and yells back, "It is my business! You're like a brother to me and I want to know what your problem with that stupid name!"

"My problem?! I don't give a damn shit about my carpinomen!" he yelled

"Yes you do!" Percy can't help but relish in the power of knowledge he has. "I see you staring at your wrist in despair all the time and you guard it like it's your life but you won't even wear a wrist guard!"

"You want to know about my carpinomen?" he yelled, almost choking. Percy froze when he saw the watery eyes that his hands kept brushing on. "Take a look!"

Before anyone could react, or anyone could fully comprehend what was happening, and before the crowd could go silent, Nico had pulled down his sleeve and thrust his wrist at Percy to see.

Percy immediately tried not to read it. He tried to look away. To close his eyes. To reach out and push his hand away from him. It was two late. The image was burned onto the back of his eyelids.

Nico ran away, half-sobbing half-muttering, tears streaming down his cheeks with small drops tracing one out of five of his footsteps.

Annabeth ran forward to catch Percy as he froze and fell over in shock.

She wondered what the carpinomen was.

Everyone couldn't help but wonder what the carpinomen was.

Jason shrinked back through and away from the crowd. Percy was not the only one who knew Nico's carpinomen. He alone knew. He had seen the other one.


	4. Memories

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in a few weeks. This is partly because I started writing other stories and partly because I started getting less interested in Thalico. But I've written the chapter that I was intending to write now so I hope it's still okay.**

**Disclaimer: Someone else said this and I agree; what's the point of putting disclaimers up here? None of this stuff really belongs to us, it's FANFICTION!**

* * *

When Jason was still at Camp Jupiter, he treasured every remaining memory of his sister.

And he didn't have many, so every one stood out clear as day.

And there was one, where she had been adjusting her wrist guard, and lost her grip, and it fell off.

He could still see the name on her wrist if he concentrated hard.

That was one of the reasons why he wasn't as jumpy looking at other people's wrists.

He hadn't thought about it for years. He was too busy in Camp Jupiter, trying to please everyone and anyone and training till his arms were sore every single day.

He hadn't thought about her until he met Nico.

Everybody at Camp thought he was weird, but Jason felt rather drawn to Nico. If you could get him to open up, Nico was just about the most fun and interesting demigod to be around.

When Jason tried to fly and slammed into a tree, Nico was there to give him ambrosia. When Jason got into trouble, Nico was there to pull an Ambassador Of Pluto and back him up.

Jason found himself pouring out his soul and emotions to Nico, who kept Jason's life story a secret. He couldn't tell him anything about his own life without giving away Camp Half-Blood, even though Jason had already guessed that he was a Greek.

Jason poured out his heart to him.

He had to give him something in return.

* * *

**'Cat' reviewed and asked me the following question: "what is the name on nico's wrist?"**

**I think you should've guessed the answer by now.**


	5. Not Updating

I'm not exactly going on hiatus, I'm just not pushing myself into writing this story. I don't have much motivation to write this right now, and I'm focusing more on writing my other story 'Potter Band' which is my most popular and most favorite. Sorry if I disappointed any of you. I might still come back and write once in awhile though, whenever I get any sudden bursts of inspiration. 


End file.
